Maedow le retour
by Selene.Taisha-Hades.Hiei
Summary: Que se passetil quand la terre se fâche, qu’elle envoie ses enfants se venger pour elle et que 5 jeunes hommes croisent leur route, aidé par de vaillants guerriers d’un autre monde ?Un mélange de ff7 et de gundam…
1. Chapter 1

**Titre :Maedow le retoure **

**Auteurs : Hiei ( Hadés)et Séléné.**

**Genre : Vous verrez bien…**

**Disclaimer : A leurs créateurs respectif. **

**A noter : Hadès joue ici uniquement Quatre.**

**chapitre 1

* * *

**

**Le combat retentissait au fin fond de la grotte, le choc des épées résonnait jusqu'à l'extérieur. Il allait enfin pouvoir venger Aerith ! Son épée franchit enfin la défense de Séphiroth qui se vit obligé de reculer devant la rage de son adversaire. Celui-ci fonce en hurlant le nom d'Aerith.**

**Son épée s'enfonce en Séphiroth qui tombe au sol. Son corps, peu à peu, disparaît dans une pluie de sphères lumineuses, semblant s'envoler, donnant un spectacle remarquable. **

**Cloud ressortit de la grotte, l'épée en sang. Le combat avait été âpre et Séphiroth dur à vaincre... Néanmoins, comme promis sur la dépouille d'Aérith, il l'avait vaincu... La jeune femme était vengée...**

**Le jeune homme respirait l'air qui l'entourait, il était enfin libre de tout serment mais même cette vengeance n'apaisait pas sa peine. Alors qu'il était dans ses réflexions, un pas furtif s'approchait. Il fit face, l'épée prête, toujours sur ses gardes.**

**Devant lui, Vincent valentine apparut. **

_Vincent : Cloud..._

**Cloud, heureux de retrouver un ami de combat, lui sourit fébrilement.**

_Cloud : J'ai réussi... Je l'ai enfin vaincu..._

**Vincent secoua la tête, faisant voler ses mèches noires qui n'étaient pas prises par son turban rouge. Sont teint était encore plus pâle et son expression semblait bien plus noire que d'habitude, ce qui fit frémir Cloud.**

_Vince : Que tu dis ! Mon pauvre, tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu !_

**Cloud écarquilla les yeux : Non, il l'avait eu, il avait enfoncé l'épée dans son corps, il avait senti la peau, les os craquer, il avait vu le sang… **

_Cloud : Je l'ai buté, j'ai enfoncé mon épée jusque la garde !_

_Vince : Regarde ton arme ! Il n'y a pas de sang ! Tu as tué une illusion !_

**Le jeune homme pâlit.**

_Cloud : Tu plaisantes ?_

_Vince : Ce n'est pas mon genre... Regarde..._

**Dans le ciel, les nuages se rassemblaient, une tornade naissait, faisant tout voler autour des deux observateurs. Les cheveux de Cloud battaient sur ses joues, ceux de Vincent, tout comme sa cape, volaient sous le vent .**

_Vince : Il est en son cœur... Il compte ainsi nous échapper.._

**Cloud sentit son cœur ne faire qu'un bond. Non, il ne le laisserait pas lui échapper ! S'il n'était pas mort, il n'avait pas rempli sa promesse !**

_Cloud : Pas question !_

**Il grimpa sur sa moto et la lança en plein cœur de la tempête.**

**Le vent souleva la moto et Cloud s'accrochait à elle, ils tourbillonnaient au centre du Typhon. **

_Vince : Quel idiot ! _

**Il s'envole à son tour pour rejoindre le centre du typhon. **

**Les trois combattants sont emportés dans un grand éclair d'un blanc aveuglant. C'est le calme plat sur la lande…**

**Au même moment, dans la demeure des gbw, c'était le branle-bas de combat ! Heero était partit au matin pour une mission, laissant Quatre, Wufei et Duo seuls.**

**Trowa, quant à lui, après la dernière mission qui les avait séparés, n'avait pas reparu. **

**C'est pourquoi les trois pilotes restant devaient le retrouver mais, là encore, c'était sans compter les hurlements de Wufei sur Duo alors qu'un orage faisait rage dans le champ derrière leur maison.**

_Quatre : C'est dingue comme la tempête s'est levée !_

**Quatre n'avait jamais aimé les orages depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il avait toujours redouté le bruit qui déchirait le silence de sa chambre mais, aujourd'hui, ce bruit l'effrayait un peu moins. Habitué aux coups de feux et autres, il avait du s'acclimater**

_Duo : Trop cooooooooooolllllllllll ! On va voir ?_

_Quatre : Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée. _

_Duo : Mais non, on a wuf wuf, au cas !_

**Ce dernier fit face à Duo, relativement excédé, comme le laisse voir ses yeux onyx qui lançaient même des éclairs. A croire que la tempête dehors serait bien faible comparée à celle qui attendait le pilote du 02.**

_Wu : JE NE SUIS PAS UN CHIEN !_

**Quatre sourit à l'humour de l'Américain. Depuis quelque temps, c'était son rayon de soleil. Il était le seul à lui tirer un faible sourire et il aimait voir les joutes verbales de ce dernier envers Wufei. Il faut dire qu'il ne manquait pas d'humour pour faire enrager le Chinois. Toutefois, il fut sorti de ses pensées en voyant une boule de feu tomber au milieu du champ, comme une météorite. Il frotta ses yeux : une météorite ne ressemble pas à un éclair ! Il n'osa pas le dire aux autres. **

_Quatre : Oh ! Un éclair vient de tomber en plein milieu du champs !_

**Un corps de jeune homme évanoui se trouvait planté au milieu d'un petit cratère d'un mètre de diamètre, inconscient du danger.**

**Duo lui prit la main, comme excité par la nouvelle.**

_Duo: Allez, viens Kat-Chan ! On va voir !_

**Quatre le suivit avec entrain. Après tout, que risquait-il ? Puis, sa curiosité l'emportait sur sa peur. Il voulait être sûr de ce qu'il avait cru voir.**

_Quatre : On va se faire foudroyer ! _

_Duo : Mais naaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnn ! Eh ! On dirait qu'il y a quelqu'un !_

**L'Américain se précipite vers l'inconnu qui jonchait le sol. Il était trop loin pour que Quatre et Wufei ne voient clairement la masse au sol.**

_Wu : Un vrai gamin..._

**Lui y va en traînant les pieds, pas pressé. Il se sentait vraiment obligé d'accompagner les deux autres.**

_Duo : Tu crois qu'on peut le ramener ?_

_Le natté s'approche un peu plus du corps pâle de l'accidenté d'où s'échappe de petits éclairs bleus alors que Quatre, tout sourire puisque ne voyant toujours pas ce qui attirait tant Duo, lui répond : _

_Quatre : On ramène pas de chien où Heero va nous tuer !_

**Il regarde Wufei, un sourire aux lèvres, et le tire par le bras pour rejoindre Duo.**

_Wu : Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr_

**Duo s'était penché sur le jeune homme blond qui était inconscient. Il hésitait : était-il mort ou vivant ...?**

_Duo : Bah, j'sais pas qui c'est mais il est dans un de ces états !_

**Quatre qui arrivait, tirant toujours Wufei, pâlît et perdit sont sourire taquin en voyant le corps de l'intrus étendu dans le cratère. **

**Il ne s'agissait donc pas d'un chien mais bien d'un humain ! Il s'exclama, un peu paniqué :**

_Quatre : Mon dieu, il faut le ramener et le soigner !_

**Il écartait toutes les hypothèses farfelues qui venaient de germer dans son esprit comme de quoi le météore était en fait ce corps qu'il avait vu tomber. Il ne tenait pas à être pris pour un fou par ses amis. **

_Quatre : Il a du se prendre la foudre…_

**Il avança la main pour toucher le blessé et reçut une décharge électrique. Le corps de l'étranger était plein d'électricité, ce qui favorisait sa thèse. Quatre retira sa main avec rapidité. C'est que ça faisait mal ! Duo avait surpris son mouvement et s'inquiétait pour lui.**

_Duo : Kat-Chan ! Ca va ?_

**Quatre tremblait. La peur avait saisit son corps. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire mais il fallait agir et vite ! Il devait le transporter et vérifier qu'il était vivant.**

**Wufei semblait chercher ce qui s'était passé, examinant les alentour. Il se baissa, ramassant une longue lame qui n'était autre que l'épée de l'homme, tombée un peu plus loin sous le choc de la chute. **

_Wu : C'est un guerrier... _

_Quatre : Il faut le porter sans le toucher, il est plein d'électricité… Wufei, aide-le ! _

**Quatre, toujours aussi pâle, avait pris les choses en main alors qu'il se tenait les bras, un peu frissonnant sous le coup de l'électricité. **

_Duo:Ouais mais on fait comment avec quelqu'un qui se prend pour une pile ?_

_Wufei:Tiens, prends ça !_

**Il lui file des gants en caoutchouc qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de remettre en place parce que ses amis l'avaient interpellé en pleine vaisselle.**

**Duo regardait les gants en caoutchouc, interloqué. L'Américain haussa un sourcil et releva les yeux sur Wufei. **

_Duo : Pourquoi faire_

**Wufei sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour et il lui hurla : **

_Wu : METS-LES !_

_Duo : Ca va, ça ca !_

_**Il se hâte d'obéir et prend ses gants, sachant qu'il ne vaut mieux pas discuter quand Wufei hurle comme ça et, surtout, quand il a une arme en main. **_

_**Quatre, lui, se frictionnait les bras. Il était trop faible pour les aider. Wufei pris les épaules du jeune homme et Duo ses jambes. Ils le portèrent péniblement jusqu'à la demeure où Quatre le fit installer sur le fauteuil qui était au centre de la première pièce. **_

_**Une fois le jeune inconscient installé, Quatre s'activa. Il devait absolument trouver de quoi sortir l'électricité du corps pour l'examiner. **_

_Quatre : Il faut une couverture et un conducteur d'électricité pour évacuer celle de son corps. _

_Duo : Je cherche une couvertureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Duo s'éloigna dans son torrent d'énergie habituel. **

_Wu : Que pourrait-on utiliser pour évacuer l'énergie ?_

**Quatre n'était pas médecin et il ne connaissait qu'un principe mécanique pour la force énergétique. Si Trowa avait été là, il aurait eu une autre idée, sûrement, mais il était pris par le temps. Il ne pouvait appeler personne sans risquer de griller leur couverture et il n'était pas question de transporter le corps dans cet état. Un voyage pouvait être fatal si le jeune homme n'était pas déjà mort. Il ne semblait pas brûlé à première vue mais rien ne lui permettait de juger de son état interne. Il n'avait même pas pu prendre son pouls !**

_Quatre : Une batterie avec les pinces négative et positive (1) _

_Wufei : Je vais chercher ça !_

**Quelques minutes à peine après que Wufei aie claqué la porte derrière lui, Duo dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Quatre, une grosse couverture en main. **

_Duo : Reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

**Quatre allait se pencher sur l'endormi pour tenter de voir s'il respirait, son visage était très près du sien quand Duo arriva, le faisant sursauter. Il prit la couverture et le mit sur le jeune homme blond, souriant à son ami pour le remercier. Il ne restait plus qu'à attendre. **

_Quatre : Tu as le don pour trouver les jeunes hommes, on dirait, Duo !_

**Il sourit à son ami dont les yeux pétillaient toujours de cette excitation qu'il admirait toujours. Le natté avait ce genre de regard avant les missions ou quand il réussissait un stade à ses jeux sur PS2. **

_Duo : J'ai le charme magnétique... Mais on dirait que c'est toi qui a le coup de foudre..._

**Quatre éclata de rire, les joues rosées. Duo était toujours aussi direct ! Ca aussi, il appréciait chez l'Américain. Il n'avait pas de mal à ressentir ses sentiments. **

_Quatre : Duo-chan, tu sais que je ne crois pas à ça ! _

_Duo : Pour ça que je me permets un trait d'humour, mon cher !_

_**Quatre s'était permis ce petit mensonge. Il croyait au coup de foudre pour l'avoir eu pour quelqu'un de son entourage mais pas pour ce beau au bois dormant. Il fallait plus que d'être beau. Pour lui, c'était autre chose qui déclenchait ces coups de foudre, quelque chose que le jeune homme étendu ne pouvait lui montrer dans son état.**_

_**quatre c etais permis se petit mansonge il croylié au coup de foudre pour l avoir us pour quelqu un de sont entourage mais pas pour se jeune homme etandu il falais plus que d etre beaux pour lui s etais autre chose qui declanché ses coup de foudre quelque chose que le jeune homme etandu ne pouvais lui montré dans sont etas**_

_Quatre : Tu n'es jamais sérieux ! _

_quatre tu n es jamais serieux_

_Duo : Quand il le faut uniquement !_

**Il sentait le poids du regard de son ami. Depuis quand connaissait-il Duo ? Hum, il ne s'en souvenait plus vraiment… Pour lui, les pilotes étaient de sa famille, c'est comme s'ils avaient toujours partagé sa vie.**

**Duo le fixa puis reposa ses yeux sur le dormeur. Il se demandait bien comment il avait réussi à se faire choper par un éclair. Fallait vraiment pas avoir de bol !**

_Quatre : Bon, je pense que je devrais aller voir après Wufei !_

_Wu : Pas besoin..._

**Wufei était apparut, la batterie et les pinces en main, légèrement trempé par la pluie qui s'était mise à tomber, ruisselant sur les vitres et martelant la toiture.**

_Quatre : J'ai cru que tu ne la trouvais pas !_

_**Il fallait dire que, depuis que Trowa était parti, le garage, sous l'emprise de Duo, n'avait plus rien d'un garage. Il ressemblait plutôt à une jungle où le goudron était le marécage, les câbles les lianes qui vous faisaient trébucher et les outils les animaux qui se cachaient par-ci par-là à lavue du chasseur.**_

_Wu : Si une certaine personne n'avait pas "rangé", je l'aurai eu plus vite !(2)_

_Duo : Quoi ? Mais j'ai rien fait ! Juste que je trouvais pas la clé de 12 !_

_**Quatre pensa que dans l'état où il était, il ne risquait pas de la retrouver avant le retour de Trowa.**_

_**Cette idée lui serra le cœur. Le pilote du 03 avait disparu depuis plus d'un mois et il ne donnait pas de nouvelles. Les autres se faisaient plein d'hypothèse. Etait-il une nouvelle fois amnésique ? Ou bien était-il simplement sur une longue mission en solitaire ? Et la pire, qu'aucun n'avait osé émettre mais à laquelle tous pensaient : était-il mort ?**_

_Wu : T'es irrécupérable !_

**Wufei tendit le matériel à Quatre, le sortant de ses pensées négatives. Il se saisit de la pince négative et la positive, les attachant aux bras puis à la batterie. Une étincelle jaillit du corps et la batterie manqua d'exploser. Elle s'était mise à vibrer puis plus rien. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se demandant s'ils pouvaient approcher.**

_Quatre : Je pense que c'est bon._

**Il détacha les pinces et posa sa main sur la peau claire. Il ne reçut plus de décharge. C'était bon, il n'y avait plus de risques.**

_Duo : Il doit avoir le cerveau grillé..._

_Wu : Il l'est déjà moins que le tien !_

**Quatre sourit : même dans les pires moments, ça volait bas entre ces deux-là.**

_Quatre : Je vais regarder s'il est en vie avant de dire que son cerveau est grillé._

**Il avança sa main sur la peau blanche et vérifia qu'il respire encore et que son cœur batte régulièrement. **

**A son grand étonnement, tout semblait être en ordre. Il n'était pas médecin mais un cœur qui bat si normalement après une électrocution à haut voltage tenait du miracle !**

_Quatre : Il faut regarder qu'il n'aie pas de brûlures externes. Puis, il faudrait le conduire à la l'hôpital._

**A peine avait-il tourné la tête pour dire ça qu'il sentit un mouvement du corps de la belle endormie.**

**Celle-ciouvrit soudain ses yeux verts sur ceux de Quatre.**

_Duo : Oh ! Il se réveille !_

**Plus prudent, Wufei le pointait de son arme. Il n'était pas de ceux qui apprécient les visites surprises et encore moins les régénérations soudaines.**

**Quatre, lui, avait toujours la main sur le poignet du jeune homme. Il admirait ses deux lacs émeraude. Ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques, comme ceux de Trowa mais en plus clair.**

**Une fois sortit de son admiration, Quatre, se rendant compte de l'arme pointée sur le blessé par Wufei, lui demanda calmement :**

_Quatre : Ca va ?_

_Cloud : Je crois oui... Je suis tombé où ?_

**Quatre détourna les yeux du guerrier pour plonger dans les onyx menaçant de Wufei, interrogeant ceux-ci. Il ignorait que répondre à cette question.**

**Wufei, avec son habituelle habileté à retourner les questions, répondit.**

_Wufei : Quel était le point de départ ?_

**La réponse fit sourire Quatre. Non seulement il arrivait à retourner les questions mais posait les bonnes ! Il reporta son attention sur le blond pour attendre sa réponse et passa sa main tendre et fraîche sur le front de Cloud.**

_Cloud : Pour être simple, je viens d'un autre monde... Je suis à la poursuite de quelqu'un..._

_Duo : Je crois que le coup a été brutal..._

**Quatre pensa que les choses se compliquaient. Non seulement il repense au météore mais il devait faire appel à sa raison. Peut-être le jeune homme était-il perturbé ou amnésique. Il répondit, le plus naturellement du monde :**

_Quatre : On est à Los Angeles._

_Wu : Qui ?_

**Wufei qui ne croyait pas un mot de cette histoire d'autre monde, était encore plus méfiant.**

_Quatre : Vous devriez vous reposer._

**Cloud réfléchissait. Los Angeles… Il ne connaissait pas. Il n'avait pas le temps de se reposer, il devait leur demander.**

_Cloud : Je connais pas... Enfin, c'est pas grave... Est-ce que Séphiroth s'est manifesté ?_

**Quatre se retourne sur les deux autres avec un regard calme pour leur faire comprendre qu'il devait être perturbé, qu'il fallait être patient.**

_Quatre : Séphiroth ? Non, nous n'en avons jamais entendu parler._

**Il essayait d'être délicat, comme toujours, et de ne pas juger ou mettre le jeune homme dans une catégorie tout de suite.**

_Cloud : Ouf ! Est-ce qu'il y avait un autre, aux cheveux noirs, avec moi ?_

**Wufei l'examinait de la tête au pied, essayant de voir son niveau il se demandait comment un guerrier pouvait perdre la raison si facilement **

_Quatre : Non, tu étais seul… Mais repose-toi, tu as eu un gros choc._

**Quatre le couvrit, calmement, et lui retira les mèches des yeux puis se retourna sur Wufei, lui faisant baisser l'arme qu'il pointait toujours sur le jeune étranger.**

_Quatre : Duo, reste près de lui, je reviens dans une minute te remplacer._

_Duo : Compris, Kat Chan !_

**Quatre tira Wufei dehors. Il fallait lui parler, le calmer. Il connaissait le Chinois et ses instincts protecteurs. Même si ce dernier était le plus solitaire du groupe depuis qu'ils vivaient ensemble, il avait développé un instinct de protection envers eux qui se déclenchaient dès qu'une personne étrangère s'approchait trop près de ses protégés.**

**Cloud était trop affaibli pour protester. Il ferma donc les deux joyaux verts.**

_Quatre : Il doit avoir perdu la mémoire. Son esprit semble en proie a de terribles tourments de peine et de rage mais…_

**Quatre stoppa : son empathie était dangereuse et il avait promis à ses amis de ne plus l'utiliser. Il savait que Wufei lui en voudrait mais s'il le faisait, c'était pour leur bien.**

_Wu : Ca expliquerait ses délires… Je vais récupérer son arme, il vaut mieux qu'elle ne reste pas plantée au milieu du jardin…_

**Quatre fut soulagé de voir que Wufei était bien trop préoccupé que pour se soucier qu'il aie utilisé son empathie sur l'étranger.**

**Ce dernier retourna dans le jardin et tomba sur une… moto super méga bizarre tandis que Quatre rejoint Duo avec un plat plein d'eau tiède.**

_Duo : Tu vas faire quoi ?_

_Quatre : Tu m'aide ? On va s'assurer qu'il n'est pas brûlé._

**Quatre lui sourit en voyant aux yeux de Duo qu'il semblait se calmer.**

_Quatre : Tu croyais quoi ?_

_Duo : Héhé ! Crois-moi, tu veux pas savoir !_

**Quatre le regarda de ses grands yeux bleus pleins d'innocence, se demandant bien où il voulait en venir avec cette phrase mais le sourire de Duo lui certifia qu'il ne devait pas poser de questions.**

_Cloud : Oh, ne vous en faites pas, j'ai encore un sort d'autogérison !_

_Quatre : Je préfère vérifier si ça ne t'ennuie pas, j'ai bien peur que notre monde ne soit pas régi comme le tien._

**Voilà qui était très diplomate et qui était typique de Quatre. Il préférait laisser planer un doute mais ne réfutait pas catégoriquement l'impossible. Il laissait entendre qu'il le croyait un peu là ou Wufei et Duo auraient dit plus crument « tu crois au père Noël ! ».**

_Cloud : Inutile de vous donner cette peine... _

**Il prit une petite fiole et en absorba le contenu. Il en ressortit parfaitement guéri et les vêtements comme neuf tandis que Duo voyait sa mâchoire se fracasser au sol.**

_Duo : C'est... C'est pas possible !_

_Cloud : Euh, ça se fait pas ici ?_

**Quatre avait, lui aussi, du mal à le croire. Il manqua de tomber à la renverse.**

**Wufei revint, inconscient du miracle auquel ses amis venaient d'assister. Miracle ou sorcellerie ? Ils l'ignoraient.**

_Wu: Euh, il y a un drôle de truc long et noir avec des roues devant..._

**Cloud se retourna, vif, en parfaite état, ce qui ne semblait pas plus marquer Wufei. **

_Cloud : Oui, c'est ma moto..._

_Wufei : CA ?_

**Wufei avait du mal à croire que ça, comme il l'avait appelé, s'appelle en fait moto ..**

_Cloud : Oui, c'est un vieux modèle..._

**Quatre était toujours abasourdi sous le coup de la régénération miraculeuse. Il n'imprimait plus du tout ce qui se disait. **

**Wufei, quant à lui, choisit la première chaise qui lui tomba sous la main pour s'y laisser aller.**

_Cloud : Oh, je me présente, je suis Cloud..._

**Quatre avait pâlît, il avait une main sur le cœur, l'autre avait agrippé Duo.**

_Quatre : Je m'appèle Quat…Quatre._

_Duo : Eh ! Calme Quatre ..._

**Il essaye d'apaiser son ami en lui massant les épaules.**

_Duo:Je suis Duo..._

_Cloud : Je suis désolé des désagréments mais il faut que je mette la main sur Séphiroth... _

_Wu : Et pourquoi tu le cherches ? _

**Quatre regarda Duo puis Wufei. C'était vraiment que pour eux les trucs bizarres ou bien tous le monde avait droit à ce genre de truc une fois dans sa vie ?**

**quatre regarda duo puis wufei s etais vraiment que pour eux les truc bizar ou bein tous le monde avais drois a se genre de truc une fois dans sa vie **

_Quatre : Je vais faire du thé. _

_quatre je vais fair du thé _

**Il préférait s'éloigner un peu pour reprendre ses esprits. Quatre sortit donc de la pièce, rejoignant la cuisine qui était sur sa gauche. Il s'agissait d'une pièce blanche très spacieuse avec plein de placard. Il s'appuya sur la table qui était au centre de celle-ci, comme pour ne pas s'écrouler sous l'effet de ses jambes qui semblait en train de jouer des castagnettes.**

_Cloud : En gros, j'ai promis de le tuer avant qu'il ne détruise la planète... Enfin, c'est compliqué .._

_Duo : Trop pour ma cervelle ! Reste au lit, je vais aider Kat-Chan ! On te le confie, Wuf !_

_Wu : MAXWELL !_

**Le natté suivit le petit blond de quelques minutes, laissant Wufei dévisager Cloud. Il pensait que, ainsi, Wufei pourrait se présenter à lui. **

**A suivre ...**

* * *

_1/batterie et pinces électriques. _

_Hadès: Pas sûr mais bon je vois que ça mdr _

_Séléne: Moi non plus, je vois rien d'autre._

_2/Idée du garage_

_HadèsLol, idées qui se rejoignent…parle de l'Idée qu'il a eue avec Séléné_

_Séléné et Hadés : Reviewes plees merci_


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre : Maedow, le retour **

**Auteurs : Hiei/Hadès et Séléné/Taïsha (collabo99).**

**Genre : Vous verrez bien…**

**Disclaimer : A leurs créateurs respectifs. **

**A noter : Hadès joue ici Quatre, Trowa…et Heero**

_Chapitre 2._

**Au même moment, à OZ, Trowa, qui avait disparu après le dernier affrontement contre la confédération terrestre, s'occupait de tester un nouveau prototype.**

**Il avait été, une nouvelle fois, recruté par Lady Une pour ses qualités de pilote et s'efforçait de s'appliquer afin de pouvoir améliorer son propre Gundam face à ces nouvelles armes.**

**Rien ne semblait laisser présager un nouveau conflit. Tout était calme à l'horizon et, par expérience, le jeune homme savait que le calme n'avait rien de bon en temps de guerre. Il signifiait simplement que, quand les combats reprendraient, ils seraient plus violents et se serait certainement l'issue finale.**

**Alors que Trowa était occupé à la programmation du système de combat, un boum se fit entendre…**

**Vincent atterrit, parfaitement réveillé, en plein milieu d'un entrepôt de MS, ne comprenant rien à ces trucs-là.**

**Il tourna la tête de droite à gauche, repérant une silhouette mince et élancée penchée dans le cockpit d'un de ces engins, en train de taper sur le clavier d'ordinateur de bord, et, furtivement, il s'approcha, observant le jeune pilote au visage fin, aux traits gracieux, aux longs cils et dont une longue mèche cachait la moitié du visage.**

_Vince : Excusez-moi, pouvez-vous me dire où je me trouve ?_

**Trowa leva deux émeraudes sur Vincent. Il le dévisagea un moment, levant un sourcil. Qui était ce drôle de type ? Il ne portait pas l'uniforme et était dans une base hautement surveillée.**

_Trowa : ... _

**Il l'examina un moment, comme pour imprimer chaque trait du visage blanc de son interlocuteur quand une voix derrière Vincent répondit à la question posée par ce dernier.**

_Mecano : Dans une propriété privée de OZ._

_Vince : Pratique-t-on la magie dans ce monde ?_

**Vincent ne sembla pas s'inquiéter du fait que ce soit une propriété privée, il fixait le mouvement félin de son premier interlocuteur qui s'éloignait de lui sans répondre à ses questions.**

**En effet, Trowa avait changé de place sans se soucier du bel étranger. Il avait sauté, sans utiliser la rambarde, près d'un autre MS alors que l'hilarité du mécano se déclanchait sous la question, plus que cocasse à ses yeux, de Vincent.**

_Mécano : Hahah ! Un malade de plus ! Trowa, tu devrais le mettre dans un cirque !_

**Trowa ne répondit pas à cette attaque dissimulée. Il savait n'être pas apprécié de par son passé de pilote de Gundam non caché et beaucoup craignaient qu'il ne soit là que pour observer le nouveau prototype- ce qui était le cas-mais il donnait aussi de prodigieuses avancées à leur technologie.**

**Il soupira. Il savait que s'il laissait l'étranger trop longtemps, il aurait des ennuis et quelque chose le poussa à l'aider.**

_Trowa : Hum..._

**Dans un bon gracieux, il atterrit à côté d'eux et posa son seul œil visible sur Vincent sans se soucier du mécano.**

_Trowa : Suis-moi…_

_Vince : Tu es vraiment un imbécile ignorant..._

**Il se mit à marcher, ignorant la remarque de l'étranger à l'encontre du mécano. **

**Vincent secoue la tête de dépit et se mit à suivre le jeune homme.**

**Quatre s'occupait de mettre chauffer l'eau. Ses mains tremblaient, il cherchait une explication plausible à ce qu'il venait de voir quand la porte derrière lui claqua, le faisant sursauter.**

**Duo s'approcha.**

_Duo : Je peux t'aider ?_

**Quatre se retourna vers son ami. Il ne pouvait dissimuler qu'il avait sursauté mais il lui sourit, comme pour le rassurer, puis, il retourna à son activité, ramassant l'eau qu'il avait renversée à cause de sa frayeur passagère.**

_Quatre : Oui, je suis trop petit pour attraper le thé. C'est Trowa qui l'a mis là-haut._

**Il essayait de contrôler ses tremblements pour ne pas inquiéter plus l'Américain sur son état. Cela faisait plus d'un mois que ses amis étaient aux petits soins pour lui, après une crise d'empathie qu'il avait faite lors d'un combat. Depuis, chaque signe de faiblesse du petit arabe, t ses amis fonçaient sur lui comme s'il allait s'effondrer là. Il leur était reconnaissant de tenir à lui à ce point mais il avait aussi l'impression d'être un poids pour eux.**

_Duo : Pas de prob, man !_

**Duo, d'un calme Olympien et pareil à lui-même, s'était approché de Quatre à la façon d'un joueur de basket. Il bondit, saisissant le paquet au vol et, pour détendre son ami, se mit à faire le pitre.**

_Duo : Gooooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllll _

**Pourtant , la tentative du natté ne fonctionna pas, à son grand désarrois. Il savait son ami tracassé depuis quelques temps. Le sourire de Quatre qui illuminait toujours ses quatre compagnons, se faisait de plus en plus rare et Duo essayait de le ranimer car il lui manquait. Il avait bien assez de tête d'enterrement autour de lui avec les trois autres pilotes !**

**Quatre prit le paquet de thé que lui tendait son ami et le mit à infuser dans la théière. Une douce odeur de plante envahit la pièce. Ca avait un énorme bienfait sur lui. Il se tourna vers son ami. **

_Quatre : Duo, prends des sucres et des tasses !_

_Duo : Tout de suite, cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeef !_

**Pendant que Duo s'activait, Quatre repassa au salon, rejoignant Wufei et le mystérieux jeune homme. Il ressentait une certaine appréhension à se retrouver de nouveau dans cette pièce.**

**Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il marchaient à côté du jeune homme dans les bâtiments. Ils avaient suivi une série de couloirs quand Trowa stoppa devant le bureau de Lady Une. Il se retourna sur Vincent pour le fixer une nouvelle fois et murmura, avant de frapper à la porte, sur un ton calme et d'une douce voix claire qui devait peut servir.**

_Trowa : Ne pose pas ce genre de questions._

**Vince ne dit pas un mot, emmitouflé dans sa cape. Apparemment, pas de magie ici... Ces idiots ne pourraient pas résister à Séphiroth... Il les détruirait... Il se demandait où avait atterrit Cloud...**

**Une voix s'éleva derrière la porte, une voix féminine au ton autoritaire et froid.**

_Lady Une : Entrez !_

**Elle rédigeait des papiers pour son vénéré colonel, penchée sur un bureau d'acajou avec des chute de feuilles d'or.**

**Elle leva les yeux, ajustant ses lunettes, laissant découvrir son visage sévère qui n'était pas adouci par ses deux macarons sur le crâne.**

**Trowa se souvenait l'avoir vue une fois sans cette coupe stricte et sans ses lunettes. Il en avait gardé le souvenir d'une jolie femme.**

**Il entra donc dans la pièce éclairée à la lumière de lustres de cristal. Il était droit et fier, comme toujours, son visage ne laissait rien paraître.**

_Trowa : Lady Une, cet homme désire s'engager._

**Trowa n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour sauver la peau du paumé qui avait atterri d'on ne sait où. Pourquoi vouloir l'aider ? Parce que, lui aussi, un jour, avait erré avant que les mercenaires ne le recueillent. **

_Lady Une : Une nouvelle recrue ? Très bien... Nom et prénom ?_

**Elle fixa un moment Vincent. En ces temps de guerre, les volontaires étaient rares. La plupart du temps, les engagés désertaient les rangs.**

**Le jeune homme devant elle, bien qu'étrange, semblait être de la trempe des guerrier. Il avait le visage noble et semblait déterminé.**

**Il répondit, sans sourciller, à la question.**

_Vince:Valentine Vincent..._

**Trowa le regarda, calme. Il ne laissait rien paraître. Après tout, il ne pouvait parler à sa place. C'était à lui de faire ses preuves. Il savait déjà, au regard de Lady Une qu'elle ne chercherait pas trop loin.**

**Toutefois, méfiant de nature, il préparait une échappatoire. **

_Lady : Origine ?_

_Vince : Inconnue..._

**Il semblait à Vincent que cette réponse était mère de sûreté. On lui avait déjà ri au nez quand il avait posé la question sur la magie… Enfin, il en déduisait donc que les humains n'étaient pas encore prêts à voir leur monde envahi par la magie et de ce qu'ils nommaient mythes et légendes. Ils aimaient tout contrôler à l'image de cette femme dont aucune mèche de cheveux ne sortait des macarons qu'elle portait et qui essayait de dissimuler toutes ses émotions en vain. **

_Lady : Expérience ?_

**Le pilote intervint à ce moment pour couper court à cet entretient.**

_Trowa : Mercenaire._

_Lady : Très bien, emmène-le passer les examens médicaux..._

**Elle lui fit signe de sortir. Trowa la salua puis se tourna sur Vincent.**

_Trowa : Bien, suis-moi…_

**Trowa et Vincent sortirent calmement et traversèrent le couloir sans se parler.**

**Trowa avait préféré dire mercenaire, sachant que les sans-origines étaient quasi tous mercenaires et il avait eu peur qu'il ne sorte le mot « magicien ».**

_Vince : Pourquoi cherches-tu à me faire engager ?_

**La question ne désarçonna pas le pilote qui lui répondit, le plus simplement du monde :**

_Trowa : C'est ça ou le cachot._

**Il se tourna quand même face à lui. Mais qui était ce type ? Ne savait-il pas qu'on n'entre pas dans une base militaire comme dans un moulin ? Sans avoir une bonne raison ? La première est l'engagement, la seconde c'est piquer des informations pour le camp adverse.**

_Trowa : Tu débarques d'où ? Tu sais pas qu'on est en guerre ?_

_Vince : Au cas où ça ne se remarque pas, je suis un vampire... Et je cherche la créature qui est venue ici afin d'anéantir toute trace de vie sur cette planète... Alors, je n'ai aucun renseignement sur votre mode de vie..._

**Trowa resta un moment à contempler Vincent qui se demandait si ce qu'il venait de dire allait réveiller la peut ou bien l'hilarité du jeune homme. Ce ne fut ni l'un, ni l'autre.**

_Trowa : Apprends !_

**Trowa ne chercha pas plus à le contredire ou à dire que c'étaient des idioties. Pour lui, là, rien ne comptait que sa mission. Il l'avait sortit du pétrin par pure charité et parce que, sous ses dehors je-m'en-foutistes, il était quelqu'un de doux. Maintenant, si l'autre continuait à s'entêter à crier tout ça sur les toits et qu'on finissait par le prendre pour un fou, libre à lui !**

**Ils arrivèrent devant une porte dans le 5e couloir. Tous se ressemblaient. Trowa se stoppa devant la porte et l'ouvrit.**

_Trowa : C'est ici. Si tu es un vampire, trouve un moyen pour que ton cœur batte…_

**Il s'éloigna, sans rien ajouter.**

**Vincent eu un sourire pour l'humour du jeune homme. En fait, à le voir comme ça, il ne l'aurais pas cru capable de plaisanter.**

_Vince : Mon cœur bat, comme chez tout le monde_

**Il entra dans la salle où se tenaient les infirmiers de l'établissement, sans s'inquiéter de ce que penserait le pilote.**

**Trowa avait rejoint ses quartiers, une chambre où dormaient quatre officiers. Il retira sa veste. Il venait de finir son service et ses recherches. Il ne restait plus qu'à faire une petite sieste. Il avait déjà vu de drôles de choses dans sa vie de mercenaire mais là… Enfin, il savait qu'il ne fallait jamais repousser une théorie, même farfelue ! Après tout, les savants des Gundam avaient, eux aussi, été pris pour des fous… **

**Trowa s'était étendu sur le lit. Il ne portait qu'une chemise et ses cheveux étaient mouillés. A cette heure, il était le seul en pose parce qu'il avait pris l'horaire de nuit et que les autres travaillaient dans l'équipe de jour, ce qui lui évitait les blagues ou les reproches cyniques de ses collègues d'infortune.**

**Comme il avait du temps libre, il continuait de lire le livre qu'Heero lui avait donné peu de temps avant leur séparation. **

**Il avait revu son ami sur le champ de bataille, quelques heures auparavant, mais il était parti, évitant l'affrontement. Pourtant, il adorait se fritter avec lui.**

**Au bout d'une heure, il se rendit compte que même le livre n'arrivait pas à faire passer le temps.**

**Poussant un long soupir, il décida de sortir du quartier. Il n'était pas en uniforme complet mais il savait ne pas risquer de réprimande. S'il croisait Lady Une, elle ferait semblant de ne pas l'avoir vu.**

**Quant au vampire, il passa les examens sans problèmes. Son métabolisme était certes plus puissant que celui d'un humain normal mais il le réprimait facilement. **

**Finalement, il fut obligé de mettre un uniforme et fut affecté à une chambrée mais il refusait de se séparer de son arme, devant sacrifier le port de son gant de combat et de sa cape.**

**Après les tests médicaux venaient ceux d'aptitudes et il fit un malheur au stand de tir mais refusa catégoriquement de monter dans un MS, prétextant une claustrophobie fictive.**

**En vérité, la technologie actuelle lui semblait vraiment primitive et avait la nette impression de perdre son temps…. Le précieux temps que Séphiroth pouvait mettre à disposition…**

**Quatre avança vers les deux adolescents et posa la théière sur la table, regardant Cloud. Il s'était un peu calmé et avait réussi à réprimer ses tremblements.**

_Quatre : Duo va arriver avec des tasses. Wufei, il y a de quoi manger avec le thé dans l'armoire, tu peux… ?_

_Wu : Je vais chercher !_

**Cloud lui sourit. Durant leur absence, Wu et lui avaient parlé de son monde, de son épée et de sa moto.**

**Quatre le regarda un moment en silence, ne sachant pas de quoi parler, quand Duo entra, le plateau en main, ce qui soulagea Quatre. Il semblait avoir perdu dix kilos d'un coup de ses épaules.**

**Duo, qui avait vu Wufei entrer dans la cuisine, demanda à Quatre :**

_Duo :Quoi, j'ai oublié quelque chose ?_

_Quatre : Non, c'est moi, Duo._

**Il sourit à son ami et lui fit signe d'approcher.**

_Quatre : Viens, je vais faire le service._

_Duo: Steuplaît !_

**Duo déposa le plateau face à Quatre qui se mit à genoux devant la table basse du salon, faisant le service. De temps à autre, il regardait Cloud, intrigué. Ce dernier était encore un adolescent, ses cheveux blonds étaient en bataille mais ses yeux d'un vert surnaturel les regardaient avec une brillance presque mystique.**

**Quelques minutes passèrent où seul le bruit des tasses et du liquide qui se déversait brisait le silence jusqu'à ce que Wufei revienne avec les douceurs.**

_Quatre : Tu as pu expliquer à Wufei ? A mon avis, je ne te demanderais pas de recommencer mais si tu as fait tout ce chemin pour retrouver cet homme, c'est qu'il est dangereux et, d'après ce que j'ai compris (1), nous sommes loin de ta civilisation. Et notre monde est déjà bien assez en crise._

**Quatre était du genre à comprendre assez rapidement et avait la possibilité, quand quelqu'un de proche de lui écoutait ou ressentait une forte émotion, de la ressentir. Ainsi, il avait directement compris ce qui se passait à travers Wufei, grâce à son empathie. Oh ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui avait été dit dans les termes exacts…**

**Cloud leva les yeux sur lui et déclara, très sérieux : **

_Cloud:Ce qu'il a apporté est bien plus grave... C'est la terre elle-même qui l'a appelé... Pour se débarrasser de ceux qui la font souffrir... La race qui tente de la dominer..._

_Duo : La Terre ? On est en plein délire, là !_

**Quatre sourit à Duo puis à Cloud. Duo avait résumé ce que lui pensait. Non pas qu'il n'y croyait pas mais il avait l'impression d'être le héros d'un film de science-fiction (2).**

_Cloud : Je suis très sérieux... Il a hérité de tous les pouvoirs sur cette terre et son sabre n'est jamais rassasié de sang..._

_Quatre : Il ne s'agit pas que de la Terre. Les colonies pourraient bien prendre ça pour une bonne chose, tu en penses quoi, Wufei ?_

**Cloud ne pouvait savoir pour les colonies et il était logique pour Quatre de voir que les gouvernements spaciaux seraient ravis de ça, ce qui n'était pas son cas.**

_Cloud : Les colonnies ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_Quatre : L'humanité a créé des stations spaciales où des colons sont allés vivre._

**Quatre ne voyait pas plus simple pour expliquer les colonies. Elles étaient bien plus que ça aujourd'hui mais comment expliquer exactement ce qu'elles étaient avec les conséquences et les aboutissants de celles-ci sans y passer des heures ? Quatre regarda Duo pour voir si celui-ci allait mieux.**

_Cloud : Elles sont autour de la terre ?_

_Quatre : Oh, elles sont assez loin, quand même…_

**Duo laissait discutter les sérieux entre eux, chipant les gâteaux. Ce n'était pas lui qui trouverait un meilleur résumé pour les colonies. Elles n'étaient, à ses yeux, que des vaisseaux volant dans l'espace comme des navettes de survie.**

**Quatre sourit à l'attitude de Duo. Ah, celui-la était intenable ! Il avait tendu la tasse de thé à Cloud et une à Wufei puis celle de Duo.**

_Cloud : Je ne savais pas pour les colonnies... _

_Quatre : Dans tous les cas, c'est bien connu, les gouvernements ne chercheraient pas plus loin._

**Quatre lui tendit la tasse et Cloud le remercia, heureux de sentir quelque chose qu'il connaissait.**

_Cloud : Lui se moque des gouvernements... Personne ne peut l'arrêter... J'en suis le seul capable..._

_Quatre : Hum…_

**La porte d'entrée de la maison claqua, faisant sursauter Quatre qui lâcha sa tasse dans un bruit de porcelaine brisée tandis que le thé se répandait sur le carrelage, preuve que le petit arabe était toujours très nerveux.**

**Cloud se tourna vers la source du bruit, découvrant un jeune homme d'1m56 qui entrait. Il avait les cheveux en bataille. Il posa les yeux sur l'étranger, un regard bleu glacé…**

_Duo : Oh ! Kat Chan ! T'es nervous !_

**Il se mit à ramasser alors qu'Heero approchait du groupe, les cheveux trempés et indisciplines d'où dégoulinait la pluie. Il se tourna sur Wufei, désignant Cloud du menton**

_Heero : C'est quoi ça ?(3)_

_A suivre… _

_(1) Hadès : Vive l'empathie, c'est trop top ce truc !_

_(2)Hadès : Non, non, Quatre, pas science-fiction, juste fiction et, plus précisément, fanfiction, mdr._

_(3)Hadès : Je traduis ! « Ca », montré du menton par Heero, désigne, en fait, la chose blonde aux yeux verts, assisse dans le canapé et répondant au nom de Cloud. Et oui ! C'est bien lui que désigne ce petit mot de deux lettres ! Ah, Heero ! On aime ton vocabulaire ! Il est si étoffé et si riche !_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Titre : Maedow le retour. _**

**_Auteurs : Hiei et Séléné._**

**_Genre : Vous verrez bien…_**

**_Disclaimer : A leurs créateurs respectifs. _**

**_A noter : Séléné joue Séphiroth, Duo ,Cloud et Wufei + correction_**

**_Hadès joue Heero, Réléna , Quatre, Trowa + plus mise en forme_**

* * *

**Un homme, vêtu d'une longue veste noire et d'un sabre démesuré, cherchait son chemin sur L2, ne sachant pas trop bien où il était mais informé par les pulsions telluriques qu'il était sur une des lunes environnant la Terre qu'il devait rejoindre. **

**Au même moment, un peu plus loin, à l'aéroport de L2, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds s'apprêtait à embarquer pour la terre sur sa navette privée. **

**Réléna qui était en visite officielle pour les pourparlers de paix et d'accords commerciaux entre L2 et Terra, retournait auprès des siens annoncer la nouvelle d'un accord favorable.**

**La jeune femme regarda en arrière, saluant les divers partis de L2 et monta à bord avec un homme désigné pour sa sécurité. Elle désespérait de revoir Heero.**

**Intrigué par des appels _"la navette en direction de la terre va décoller"_, l'homme au long sabre arriva à l'embarcadère et monta dans cette même navette ou Réléna venait de monter.**

**Son seul objectif était la Terre, pour l'instant… **

**Alors que le jeune homme au visage si parfait montait, Réléna ne put que remarquer sont air un peu égaré et elle s'approcha de lui. **

_Réléna: Bonjour.. _

**L'homme tourna les yeux sur la voix qui l'interpellait, regardent de ses yeux si clairs mais d'une cruauté sans bornes la diplomate.**

**Cette dernière sourit passivement. la jeune femme portait un jeans et un bête pull, ses cheveux étaient attachés en une tresse. **

_Réléna : Je suis Réléna Peacecraft, et vous ?_

**Elle lui tendit la main, calme. L'homme l'attrape par le cou.**

**Réléna sentait la pression sur son cou, ses mains vinrent saisir les doigts qui l'empêchent de respirer, essayant de les écarter, grimaçant alors que l'air semblait commencer à lui manquer.**

_Homme :Tu veux mourir ? Je ne donne mon nom qu'à mes victimes ...Séphiroth...est mon nom…_

**A la demeure des pilotes, un long silence se fit alors que Heero attendait sa réponse sur la personne qui squattait son fauteuil. Quatre ne savait pas du tout comment Heero réagirait, lui qui était si froid…**

**Cloud se sentait un CHTI PEU mal venu**

**Enfin, au bout de quelques minutes où on aurait pu sentir l'électricité (1) dans l'air, Wufei repondit la seule chose qu'il avait réussi à trouver.**

_Wufei : C'est Cloud._

**Heero souleva un sourcil, l'air de dire 'je dois sucer le reste de mon pouce ?' mais il ne posa pas plus de questions. Après tout, les autres étaient assez grands pour savoir où ils mettaient les pieds puis, il avait peu de temps pour rédiger son rapport. Il avait une autre course à faire et pas des plus gaies.**

_Heero:Hum..._

**Heero attrapa son ordinateur et s'installa dans un coin, sans plus faire attention à Cloud ou ses amis. **

**Quatre s'était coupé quand sa tasse était tombée, le sang coulait de sa main par petites gouttes. Il regarda Heero. Ce dernier semblait plus que de mauvaise humeur.**

_Quatre: Tu veux un thé, Heero ?_

_Heero: Hum _

**Quatre se leva pour rejoindre la cuisine, en profitant pour aller mettre de l'eau sur sa plaie. Il ouvrit le robinet, pris dans ses pensées. Il regardait le sang couler dans l'évier métallique. L'hémoglobine diluée dans l'eau avait un ton rouge clair alors que celle qui sortait à même la plaie était rouge carmin.**

**Duo entra dans la cuisine, Quatre ne le remarqua pas. Il ramenait les morceaux de tasse cassée. Duo posa ses yeux sur Quatre. **

_Duo: Je te soigne ?_

_Quatre: Non, ça va, je crois que Herro va me tuer de l'avoir ramené._

_Duo : Techniquement, c'est pas toi qui a choisi !_

_Quatre: Tu te rends compte de l'ennui qu'on a ? En plus, si ce qu'il dit est véridique son ennemi devient notre ennemi à tous._

_Duo : Oui... Mais j'en suis encore trop retourné pour bien y réfléchir..._

**Alors que Duo avait saisit la main du petit arabe pour la soigner. Dans la pièce à côté, l'humeur était plus que glacial et Cloud avait de plus en plus l'impression d'être mal venu alors que Heero, sans un regard ou un mot, continuait son rapport sur le pc, écoutant d'une oreil ce qui aurait pu se dire.**

**Wufei réfléchissait à la situation en retournant dans tous les sens l'arme de Cloud.**

**Dans ce silence inhabituel, Heero claqua le pc, ce qui fit sursauter Cloud et Wufei. **

_Heero: Quand t'auras fini de jouer, j'ai une mission, tu le diras aux autres… _

**Après cette déclaration, Heero plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux du jeune étranger, ce qui mit Cloud encore plus mal à l'aise. Ce jeune homme avait quelque chose dans les yeux qui lui rappelait ceux de sont ennemi juré. **

_Wufei : Très bien, je vais leur dire..._

_Heero: Ouais et débarrasse-nous de lui… _

**Heero s'étendit calmement, craquent sa nuque comme si ce qu'il venait de dire n'avait aucune impact. **

_Cloud : Il n'y a pas besoin d'être aussi agressif... J'ai à faire aussi..._

_Heero: Hum _

**Il sortit de la demeure sans plus de platitudes, ce qui confirmait l'impression que Cloud avait eue de lui d'une personne glaciale, fermée et impolie, ce que grand nombre de gens ressentait au premier abord avec Heero.**

**Quatre revint avec la tasse de Heero en main. Il avait été soigné par Duo et sa main était soigneusement bandée.**

_Cloud : Pourrais-tu me rendre mon arme s'il te plaît ?_

_Quatre: Où est Hee-chan ?_

_Wufei : Sorti... Il y a une mission... Et il exige le départ de Cloud..._

**Quatre frissonna. C'était bien du Heero ! Il devait se dire qu'un étranger dans leurs affaires serait dangereux. La guerre avait repris depuis peu et ils devaient à nouveau être prudents. Ils n'avaient eu qu'un an de répis.**

_Quatre: Il n'est pas en état de sortir !_

**Quatre avait serré les poings, refaisant saigner sa plaie. Pourquoi Heero n'avait-il pas écouté ce que Cloud avait à dire ? Il n'y avait pas que la guerre entre les colonies et la terre qui risquait de menacer leurs petites vies ! Un autre danger venait de faire surface et il méritait un peu d'attention !**

_Wufei : Qui ?_

_Quatre:Cloud, tu crois que j'ai des ordres à donner à Heero ? _

**Il sourit timidement. Non, il n'avait sûrement ni l'envie, ni la force de donner un ordre à Heero !**

_Cloud : Tu peux essayer mais je doute qu'il t'écoute... Je peux ravoir mon arme ?_

_Quatre:Reste, nous t'aiderons._

_Cloud : Je dois le tuer... envers et contre tout... _

_Quatre:On t'aidera déjà à le trouver !_

_Cloud : Une fois qu'il commencera à se manifester, il ne s'arrêtera pas... Je saurais où il est... Il ressemble à ça.._

**Il clapa les mains et la silhouette de Séphiroth se forma dans une brume blanche**

_Wufei : Euh, ça va ?_

_Quatre : Oui, j'ai des vertiges, c'est mon empathie._

**Il avait pâli mais il semblait lutter contre. Il recevait les sentiments si pleins de haine de Cloud envers cet homme qui se dessinait dans cette brume. **

**Wufei, lui, ne semblait pas du tout impressionné par ce tour de passe-passe.**

_Cloud : Excuse-moi..._

_Quatre : C'est rien, ça va passer._

**Cloud ne comprenait pas ce que Quatre ressentait. Il pensait que c'était sa magie qui l'effrayait, ce qui pouvait être compréhensible. Apparemment, ils ne semblaient pas connaître la magie, ici.**

_Cloud : Je ne le ferais plus, désolé..._

**Dans la navette, Réléna commençait à sentir l'air lui manquer. Elle poussa un petit couinement.**

_Séphy : Tais-toi, idiote !serre plus fort _**(2)**

**Réléna se tut quand la navette décolle enfin. Le mouvement de celle-ci se fit ressentir, manquant de la faire tomber si elle n'avait pas été tenue au cou.**

**Son garde du corps semblait la chercher, elle espérait être libérée de ce fou.**

**Le Guerrier la lâcha rudement pour s'assurer de ce qui se passait, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Maintenant, il avait tout son temps pour s'échauffer un peu et donner à son sabre de quoi faire un copieux festin.**

**Réléna s'éloigna soigneusement de lui au plus vite, les larmes aux yeux, rejoignant sa place, la gorge marquée par les mains de ce dernier. Elle se réfugia près de l'homme (3) chargé de sa protection et finissant le voyage à guetter le mystérieux inconnu qui venait de lui épargner la vie. La navette ne tarda pas à entrer dans la basse atmosphère.**

**Heero arriva à l'aéroport. Il soupira profondément. Dire qu'elle avait réussi à lui forcer la main pour qu'il vienne la chercher juste après sa mission, comme s'il n'avait pas mieux à faire !**

**Il devait encore chercher Trowa ! Enfin, il était bien coincé ! Il repensait au mec qu'il venait de trouver sur son canapé à la plaque car oui, c'était son canapé et ses amis ! Que foutait ce clodo là ?**

**Il avait suffit qu'il parte. une journée pour que les autres ramènent un clochard à la baraque. Enfin, tant que son Wing était en sécurité…**

**Alors que la navette touchait terre, les yeux de Séphiroth s'éclairèrent d'une lueur ravie.**

_Séphy ; Je crois que c'est l'heure..._

**Il sortit son sabre dans un bruit de métal. Celui-ci scintilla et s'abattit sur le voisin de Séphiroth, tranchant sa tête qui, allant rouler entre les sièges, déclencha des hurlements et un vent de panique. **

**Tous essayaient de fuir l'épée et leur bourreau en tentant d'évacuer a navette alors que, minutieusement, Séphiroth entreprenait d'étriper, égorger et tailler en morceaux quiconque lui tombait sous la main.**

**Heero vit des gens apparaître en hurlant dans l'aéroport, couverts de sang et courant dans tous les sens. Dans le chaos le plus total, Heero chercha du regarda Réléna et fonça en courant à contre-sens dans cette foule hystérique, vers l'appareil. **

**Heero bouscule les passagers qui arrivent à sortir, traversant le flot humain pour arriver dans la navette quasi vide.**

**Séphiroth prenait un malin plaisir à trancher les têtes une à une, laissant le sang se déverser en gerbes, telles des fontaines, sur le sol.**

**Heero entra dans la navette elle-même, découvrant le spectacle, non pas effrayé mais plutôt surpris. Ses yeux prusses se posèrent sur Séphiroth et, pas loin de lui, une Réléna tétanisée.**

**Il sauta sur Séphiroth, lui envoyant un coup de pied que celui-ci évita grâce à une vitesse presque égale à celle du vent. Heero atterrit entre lui et Réléna, souplement, à la manière d'un félin.**

_Séphy : Ridicule..._

**Heero le toise de sa petite taille, de ses yeux bleus, loin d'être effrayé. Il n'avait jamais eu peur de mourir au combat. Il scrutait le regard de son adversaire. Il possédait des yeux verts, semblables à ceux de l'homme croisé dans son appartement plus tôt, avec une pupille fendue comme celle d'un chat.**

**Heero ne baissait pas les yeux. Réléna, derrière lui, fixait l'homme aussi cruel que beau. Celui-ci souriait, confiant en lui, ce qui ne semblait pourtant pas impressionner le petit Japonais.**

_Séphy : Tu comptes ainsi la protéger ?_

_Heero: S'il le faut !_

**Il avait perdu son fusil dans la bousculade de la foule, il ne pourrait donc compter que sur ses poings mais ça ne posait pas de problèmes, même s'il avait déjà compris avoir affaire à quelque chose d'autre qu'un homme ordinaire.**

_Séphy : Aucun bouclier n'est efficace... Aucune de vos armes ne m'atteindra... Et elle va mourir..._

_Heero: Je mourais avant elle alors _**(4)**

**Heero restait campé sur ses pieds, défiant l'étranger de ses yeux aussi profonds qu'impénétrables.**

_Séphy : Nul ne peut m'empêcher d'atteindre mes proies ! _

**Heero souria, confiant en lui. Même s'il ne pouvait sauver Réléna, il ne laisserait pas ce mec agir à sa guise.**

_Heero: Essayons, j'ai pas peur !_

**Dune vitesse plus grande encore, il se retrouva derrière lui, juste devant Réléna. Il plongea la main dans le ventre de la jeune femme. Ses pouvoirs le favorisaient...**

**Heero avait une lueur déterminée dans ses yeux qui s'étaient voilés. Quand le vent du déplacement de son adversaire lui fit bouger les cheveux, il resta un moment, une fraction de seconde, suspendu dans le temps alors que le sang de Réléna giclait de son ventre et son cri de douleur lui parvint.**

**Il finit par se retourner et plonger sur le dos de Séphiroth, se débattant, arrivant à lui arracher l'épée, qui tomba au sol, de sa main.**

_Séphy : Ce n'était pas l'épée qui la visait... _

**Il sort sa main des tripes de la demoiselle et s'écarte d'un bond, ramassant son sabre.**

**Heero retomba comme un chat sur ses pieds, regardant Réléna en sang (5)**

**L'assassin lécha le sang sur sa main. Il avait arraché une partie de ses boyaux, la condamnant à mort.**

**Réléna glissa au sol, les yeux ouverts, le ventre orné d'un trou béant d'où pendouillait le reste de ses boyaux.**

**Heero regarda Réléna. Il ne pouvait plus rien pour elle. Celle-ci était morte. La rage emplissait le regard de Heero qui se fit encore plus froid. La pupille avait complètement disparu et, déjà, un calcul pour atteindre sa proie se faisait dans son esprit.**

_Séphy : Inutile... Vous mourrez tous..._

**Il prit son élan, envoyant le sang de Réléna dans les yeux de son adversaire à qui il ouvrit la joue à l'aide d'un couteau.**

_Heero: Je mourais sûrement un jour mais pas avant de m'être battu jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !_

**La plaie se referma immédiatement et il éclata de rire **

**Heero le fixa : il y avait bien un moyen de détruire ce monstre !**

**Même s'il n'y arrivait pas, il ne fuirait pas devant lui ni devant quiconque. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur son ennemi, essuyant du revers de sa manche, son visage où le sang de Séphiroth était venu gicler.**

_Heero: Qui t'es ?_

_Séphy : Décidément, toujours à vouloir le nom de vos meurtriers... Je suis Séphiroth... Celui qui a été appelé par la Terre..._

**Heero sourit.**

_Heero: Et tu crois que la Terre a pas assez de bains de sang ? T'es allumé !_

**Heero était toujours sur ses gardes mais il ne semblait pas plus choqué que ça par la mort de la jeune femme. Des amis, il en avait vu mourir et elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Il aurait donné sa vie pour sa cause mais pas pour elle.**

**Il n'en était pas de même pour sa famille car, aujourd'hui, les pilotes étaient sa famille et il ne laisserait personne leur faire du mal !**

_Séphy : De bains de sang ? La Terre ne veut plus des humains... Ce sera le dernier bain de sang... Les humains disparaîtront..._

**Heero hésita un moment. L'idée était plus que délicieuse pour quelqu'un comme lui mais il se reprit. Il devait penser aux autres ! Et puis, ce malade se croyait-il vraiment investi de la voix de la Terre ?**

_Heero: Hum... Alors, tues-moi !_

**Heero ne se sentait pas plus humain que la plante ou l'animal. Il n'avait rien d'humain ! Même les émotions, il ne les avait pas pas ! Mais il l'était d'après tous ses amis, du moins pour Quatre et Duo.**

**Il retira sa garde et s'approcha, s'offrant, nu comme comme un enfant, prêt à mourir. Il ne baissait pas les yeux.**

_Heero: Si tu es si sûr que c'est ce qu'elle veut, hum, vas-y !_

**Il se fait saisir par Séphiroth à la gorge mais aucune panique ne passe dans ses yeux.**

_Séphy: Il est ici, n'est-ce pas ? Il m'a suivi jusqu'ici..._

**Heero ne se débattait pas, les yeux plongés dans les siens avec, pour seule réponse, un sourire. Il ne voyait pas de qui il parlait mais il s'en moquait, qu'il aille au bout de son geste !**

**Il avait déjà évité de le tuer une fois en passant direct à Réléna. Il jouait avec le feu mais il voulait être sûr, oui, c'était une preuve comme une autre qu'il avait sa place parmi les humains.**

_Sephy : Oh oui, tu l'as ta satanée place parmi les humains ! Ecoute-moi bien ! Tu vas lui dire que ce sera moi qui lui prendrait la vie à lui aussi...Lui qui aimerait tant être humain... Tsss... La prochaine fois, ce sera la dernière, microbe..._

**Il le lâcha et lui fit une plaie profonde sur le torse mais non mortelle. Il commençait à y avoir de l'agitation et Cloud risquait de venir. Il relâcha donc sa prise sur Heero qui tomba au sol. Celui-ci n'avait même pas gémit à la coupure, habitué aux tortures de J.**

_Heero: Je ne lui dirais rien !_

**Il sourit même, le défiant, le sang giclant pourtant de sa plaie.**

_Heero: Je ne suis pas ton messager, fais tes messages toi-même !_

**Heero avait continué, malgré la douleur, à le fixer. Ses yeux bleus étaient d'une grande fierté et d'une grande détermination.**

_Séphy : J'aime voir souffrir mes proies... J'aime les voir lutter... _

_Heero: C'est pas mon cas, crétin, je me suis offert !_

_Séphy : Il n'y a pas qu'une façon de lutter..._

**Il s'éloignait alors que, sur ses lèvres, un sourire vainqueur se dessina.**

_Heero: Si elle le voulait vraiment, tu m'aurais tué !_

**Heero se releva sans difficulté, le sang coulant toujours.**

_Séphy : La Terre est ma mère... Comme elle est celle de Cloud... Ce petit traître..._

**Heero comprit enfin de qui il parlait. A croire que lui et les autres avaient le don d'attirer les dingues et les ennuis ! Le fameux clochard était donc l'ennemi de ce fou sanguinaire.**

_Heero: Elle l'est de tous les êtres vivants sauf de moi !_

**Heero avança, calme, l'attrapant par le bras une nouvelle fois.**

_Heero: Tu interprètes peut-être mal ce qu'elle veut !_

_Séphy : Ce sera bien plus amusant de voir la souffrance de Cloud lorsque je vous tuerai devant lui... Un à un... Et tu n'y échapperas pas sous ce prétexte stupide... _

_Heero: Je n'ai aucun prétexte !_

**Heero plaça sa tête sur la lame, sourire aux lèvres**

_Heero: Je te l'ai dit, je ne lutte pas contre elle ni toi mais tues-moi, ça serait mieux pour toi !_

**Non, il n'était pas programmé pour ça, il ne le serait jamais et, qui plus est, si l'autre ne le tuait pas, il le retrouverait sur sa route car la seule raison pour laquelle il se battait librement était ses compagnons.**

_Séphy : Tu commences à m'agacer fameusement..._

_Heero: Tu jacasses ! Mais sais-tu agir ?_

**Les sirènes arrivaient au loin alors que l'aéroport était complètement vide. Plus de cris, plus de bruit autre que celui du vent et celui de ces deux hommes face à face.**

_Séphy : Je n'ai rien à prouver... _

_Heero: Hum... _**(7)**

**Le vent se mit à souffler et l'Argenté se tourna, son attention captée par ce mouvement d'air.**

**Heero s'était fait son opinion sur le personnage : pas la peine de traîner, il ne le tuerait pas. Pourquoi ? Là était la question…**

_Heero On se reverra !_

**Il partit dans l'autre sens, attrapant la moto de Trowa qu'il avait empruntée, pour filer. Non pas à cause de lui mais des flics et de l'agitation.**

**Séphiroth sortit de l'appareil et avança calmement, écoutant le vent.**

**

* * *

**

**(_1). Bah oui, on peut pas dire la glace dans l'air mais c'est clair : y avait un froid _**

**_(2). Hadès:Héhé, elle va crever ! _**

**_Séléné :Vive Séphy..._**

**_(3). Hadès :Comme par hasard ! Quelle nympho cette Réléna !_**

**_(4). Hadès: Putain, Heero laisse-la mourir !_**

**_Heero :Ta gueule ! Je cause au beau gosse !_**

**_(5). Hadès: Champagne ! Elle est crevée !_**

**_Séléné: Sont quand même stupides de le laisser entrer avec un sabre pareil !_**

**_Hadès : Mais non, je te jure, c'est normal à cette époque ! Les sabres, c'est rien comparé aux pistolets lol ! Puis, t'as pas vu Treize Khushrenada ? Il se balade toujours avec un sabre à la taille et je crois que Zechs aussi…_**

**_(7). Heero: J'ai tout fait pour pas être dans la fic et crever dès le début mais il veut pas… _**

**_Hadès: Non, t'as pas le droit, on a d'autres choses de prévues pour toi !_**

**_Heero: Pourquoi j'ai la nette impression qu'elles ne me plairont pas ? Oo_**

_Une petite review, ça coûte pas cher et ça nous motive, Kisss_


End file.
